


new

by Splintered_Star



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, inspired by the tlj trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: The first time Rey experiences rain, she doesn't recognize it.





	new

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely counterpunches and veleda_k
> 
> (and also because my brain insisted I work on /anything/ other than the third chapter of iterative processing)

The first time rains, Rey doesn't recognize it at first. She's gotten used to the sound of the waves, but this is different - faster, sharper, not like gunfire but -  
She leaves the hut she's been sleeping in and steps out into -  
Wet, against her skin - without the salt of the ocean or of blood - rhythmic pressure but without the sting of a sandstorm -  
Oh. This is rain, she thinks. Someone at the trading station described it, once. She didn't believe them at the time.  
She takes a deep breath, the air tasting cleaner than she's used to, and sets out walking. She can't stop smiling. She climbs until she finds a flat surface that she won't slide from, and sits down for a while to enjoy it. 

 

Luke eventually - slowly, all creaking joints and hesitation - settles on the rock next to her. He still won't train her and she still won't leave, and they haven't spoken much outside of that.  
"...I grew up in a desert too." He says, finally. His voice is rough. It sounds as weatherbeaten as the rock beneath them. "I didn't see rain until I was a.... bit older than you are now. On...Yavin, I think."  
"It's wonderful," Rey says. She wants to stay in it forever. Wants to share with Finn, who probably has never seen it either. There are a million things, she thinks, that she wants to have for the first time, with Finn.  
"It gets old eventually," Luke says. Rey turns to glare at him, and looks back the storm outside.  
"But it hasn't yet."  
Next to her, Luke huffs something that is almost, but not quite, a laugh. "...no, not yet."


End file.
